What is going on?
by xtremelybold
Summary: What happens when Matt finds out he has a 15 year old daughter he never knew about Read and Review please! Last Chapter is Up!
1. Default Chapter

Lindsey, Matt's ex-girlfriend, found herself pregnant and with an abusive boyfriend (not Matt). She lay in her room crying on the floor. There was no way to talk to Matt the baby's father. She didn't even know she was pregnant until after they broke-up. Unsure what to do. She and her boyfriend, Zack, moved out of state. She secretly hoped one day her child would meet her real father.  
15 years later...  
Raven wakes up and goes to the kitchen to talk to her mother, Lindsey, and "father", Zack.  
"Raven!" Zack yelled.  
"What! Oh it's you." Raven rolled her eyes. "Where's mom?"  
"She's shopping. Get yourself to school now! If I find out that you skipped that'll be it." he threatened.  
"Okay. Whatever!" she said as she walked out the door. Raven like her friend occasionally watched wrestling. Raven's biggest thing was to tick off her "father" Zack. As usual she decided to skip school. Her and her friend decided to go to annoy the wrestlers that were there for Smackdown.  
"Hey. Rey did you grow any taller yet?" Raven yelled at Rey. Raven was about 5'9" now.   
"Come on. You're about the size of an ant." her friend, Katie, taunted. This went on for about five minutes. Then Matt decided to do something about it.  
"Hey. If you want to stay, be respectful." Matt said.  
"Hey um. Who are you another guard or wanna be wrestler?" Raven said. Of course she knew it was Matt but she wanted to see if she could make him angry.  
"Hey. Who do you think you are?" Matt asked.  
"I am Raven Hornet-Cole." Raven said proudly.  
"Did you say Cole?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Raven countered.  
"What's your parents' names?" Matt asked.  
"Lindsey and Zack." Raven answered.  
"Lindsey. Man I haven't seen her forever. I got to go. Tell her Matt Hardy says hi. Oh here give her this." Matt said handing her a piece of paper.  
"Yeah ok. Katie let's go." Raven said. They started to walk home.  
"Raven." Katie said.  
"Yeah." Raven said.  
"You know you look alike him. That Matt Hardy guy." Katie said.  
"I do not." Raven practically shouted. " My mom says I look like my grandma." After that they walked in silence. They reached Raven's house and Katie left. Raven walked into her house to see her mom cooking dinner.  
"Why weren't you at school?" her mom asked.  
"I wanted to see the wrestlers." she simply said."Your `father' is very angry." she said.  
"Oh. I met a guy named Matt Hardy. He told me to tell you hi and to give you this." Raven handed her the piece of paper and went upstairs to put her stuff in her room. She went back to the kitchen.  
"So many years have passed. See you soon bye." Her mother said and hung up the phone. "Raven we're going to wrestling." Her mom was full of energy. At that moment Zack walked in.  
"why weren't you at school?" Zack yelled. "I told you not to skip school. I told you that you would regret it." he started to take off his belt. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll finish this later." he said. He went to the living room and saw Matt.   
"What are you doing in my house? Disturbing my wife and my child?" Zack yelled.  
"Zack. I think it is time to tell the truth." Lindsey said. "I asked him to come." At that moment Raven came out.  
"Tell what." Raven said.  
`Raven.Matt I have something to tell both of you please sit down." She said. They both did. "Matt after we broke-up. I found out I was pregnant with Raven. So Matt you are Raven's father."  
"No! You are lieing. You are making this up. You always so this!" Raven screamed. She ran to her room and layed on her floor to listen.  
"Matt. I am sorry it ended up this way." Lindsey said.  
"Well. It wasn't your fault." Matt said.  
"Matt you have to take Raven. I can't tell you why now, but you have to do for me." Lindsey said.  
"Sure. I can't believe we have a daughter." Matt said. " It is going to take a while to get use to this idea."  
"Can you take her tonite?" Lindsey asked  
Sure. Then we should be going." Matt said.  
"Raven get ready. I know you were listening." Lindsey yelled. Raven started pack all her stuff. She came down stairs with her suitcase of stuff ready to leave. She climbed into his car. This is going to be her new life, but what is going on with her mom? Why is she making her leave?   
  
  
Read and Review please so I know whether or not to continue. 


	2. New Life Chapter 2

( I am going to switch point of view to first person )  
Chapter 2 New Life  
We pulled up to the hotel. Matt still had a hour before wrestling. So he helped me with my stuff. I followed Matt to the room and unpacked my stuff in silence. I couldn't believe this guy, the one wrestler I loved to fight with besides Rey, is my father. My mother has lied to me for 15 years. I have to start in a new home and get new friends. I can't wait until he goes to sleep tonight. There was a knock on the door. Matt answered it.  
"Hey. Matt are you ready?" Lita asked. "Who is with you?"  
"That's my daughter. I just found out myself tonight." Matt said.  
"What's her name?" Lita asked.  
"Hi. I am Raven Leigh Hornet-Cole. What about you?" I asked.  
"I'm Amy Christine Dumas." She replied holding her hand out for me to shake. I took it quickly. "Are you coming with?"  
"No. I have more important things to do." I said  
"Raven. I think you should come with us." Matt said. I still can't think of him as my father.  
"Fine. As long as I get to hang out with Rey." I said still thinking of our unfinished business with him.  
"Ok but you can't tease him." Matt said. He handed me a backstage pass.  
"Amy aren't you on Raw?" I asked.  
"Yeah but I have permission to cheer on my boyfriend." she said.  
"Cool backstage what else do I get?" I asked.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" he retorted.  
"What I get a new father, new home, new life. Do I also get a new car too?" I snapped. My eyes started to well but I wouldn't let him see me cry.  
"Hey, look I never thought this would happen. I understand your upset. I would be too. Let's just move on. Please I will need your help to get through this so will you." he said.  
"Thanks for the pep talk. I think we should go." I said changing topics.  
"Yeah, we should." Matt agreed. He looked disappointed. Just wait your disappointment isn't over yet. We drove up to the arena. Everybody saw Matt and went wild. He got out of the car and autographed peoples pictures or took pictures with them or without them. He looked so happy. I got out of the car and headed with Matt to the arena. We got to the guard.  
"May I see your pass?" he asked. I flashed it for him. "Go ahead." We went in.  
"What! How did you get in here?" Rey asked.  
"Rey, meet my daughter." Matt said. "I have to go warm-up make yourself at home." Then he left. It was just Rey and me now.  
"Bye." I said and left to go explore. I met everyone. Matt had his match and we left. His cell rang.  
"Hello." He said. "Yeah. I just found out. Amy must have told you. Well see you later bye." he hung up the cell phone.  
"Let me guess. Jeff my new uncle." I said.  
"Yep." he answered. We got back to the hotel. I got out and waited for him. We got back to the room.  
"You can use the bathroom first." he said. I did so then he did. He fell asleep. Now was my time to act. 


	3. Action Time! Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Action Time  
I waited about a half a hour than started to act. I quietly got up and walked into the bathroom to change. I stepped over to his coat, cautiously I grabbed the keys from his pocket. I also grabbed the security card in order to get back before he woke up. I slipped out of the hotel and got into the car. Once again the thrill made me start the car and take off. I got to my old neighborhood in about 20 minutes. I pulled up to Katie's house and headed towards the backyard. I found the ladder and climbed it to her room. She opened the window.  
"How did you get here?" she asked. "Your mom said you were with your dad."  
"Oh. My father is Matt Hardy. I took his car. Are you ready?" I asked.  
"Yeah, let's go." She said. We both went down the ladder and got in the car. "You took his car or did you borrowed his car?"   
"Who cares! Are we going or not?" I said.   
"We're going. Don't forget the left on France's lane." she reminded me. We drove for about another half hour. Then we reached France's lane and turned left like we were suppose to.  
"406 blue house on the right. Look! There it is." I said. I turned into the driveway. We got out and headed to the house. There were already people there. Allen, my boyfriend, came up behind me and put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.  
"I think he wants a treat." Katie laughed. Josh, her boyfriend, came up and kissed her. "I guess I can't talk." she said.  
"Let's go up stairs. To be alone." Allen said.  
"We really should stay and entertain your guests." I said. I'm still not quite ready for this stuff. I am still a virgin.  
"Come on. We've been dating for 2 months and we haven't pass 2nd base." he whined.  
"Fine. Let's go." I said. We headed upstairs to his room. We kissed and he unfastened my bra. Since it was strapless so it fell right off. "You take off the bra before the shirt nice." I said. He started to take off my shirt. Then I noticed the time. "I got to go it is 4:00 a clock." I said. I grabbed my bra. I found Katie. "Let's go. I don't know what time he wakes up. Come on." I said.   
"Just a second." She said. She left. I walked back and forth. 4:30 great. I thought. "Let's go." she said.  
"Finally." I said. The car was having problems starting. It finally started at 5:15. I dropped Katie off at her house and headed to the hotel. It was 5:45 when I got to the hotel. I fumbled through my wallet for the card but it wasn't there. Great. I thought. I went back to the car to search for the card. I looked under the seat it wasn't there. Where could it be? I thought. I checked the glove box and there it was. Ok now to get in there before he wakes up. I quickly but quietly went upstairs, down the hall to the room. I turned the knob. It was stuck. He locked the door, that means he's up. I thought about it. The only thing to do was knock. So I did.  
"So you decided to come back." Matt said. I couldn't say anything. "Well say something."  
"How long have you known I been gone?" I asked. I thought I had been sneak about it.  
"Easy sometimes I am a light sleeper or a heavy sleeper and tonight I was a light sleeper. Now you are busted." He said.  
"So what's my punishment. A beat by what?" I asked.  
"Whoa. I was going to say that this was a warning. Why would I beat you for that?" he asked.  
"Don't all parents do that?" I asked. That's what Zack told me when I was younger.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
" Nothing forget it. Act like I said nothing." I said.  
"No tell me." he said.  
"No leave me alone." I said.  
"Ok Raven this isn't easy for you or me. Please put aside our differences. Give me a chance to be the father to you I should have been." he said.  
"I don't want anything from you. You're a liar. You don't want a chance. You want to take me from my friends and most of all my mom and Zack." I cried and ran out of the hotel room, down to the lobby and ran right into Jeff. I fell on my butt.  
"What's the hurry?" Jeff asked.  
"You have to be kidding me!" I cried. Just then Matt was downstairs next to Jeff.   
"Look my daughter, Jeff." Matt said. "Raven we need to have a serious talk after Jeff's gone."  
"You've been a father for a day and already sound like dad." Jeff said. "Hi. Raven how are you?"  
"I am miserable thanks for asking." I smirked.  
"Hey I am suppose to be your friend." Jeff said.  
"Since when?" I snapped. "I just want to go home!"  
"Let me guess your mom is your whole world. I am right, aren't I?" Jeff said. "Matt, I am going to take Raven for a walk ok?"  
"Go ahead be my guest." Matt said.  
"You know Raven. It wasn't easy for Matt,our dad, or me." Jeff said. "When I was 9 and Matt was 12 our mother passed away. She died from cancer. Matt helped our dad take care of us after that." he had tears in his eyes. "Still today he thinks mor of us than his self despite his character he is playing. You know what you look some what like her when she was young."  
"Thanks, but I look like myself." I said.  
"I know. You look like Matt more though." he said. Just then we turned back to the hotel. "Tell Matt bye for me. Please give him a chance." with that he left. 


	4. Beginnign or End Chapter 4

Beginning or End? Chapter 4  
I returned to the hotel room. I opened the door and saw Matt asleep. He looked peaceful yet disturbed at the same time. I sat down on the chair. I had to think this over. My grandma died from cancer. Matt had helped my grandpa take care of Jeff. I looked like my grandma and Matt at the same time. Matt is dating Amy, Mom is married to Zack. I wonder how long Matt and my mom have known each other? How do I exactly fit in? Right then Matt woke up.  
"Sorry. You were taking a little longer than I thought." he explained.  
"Oh um... that's okay. Anyway Jeff said bye." I said.  
"Oh okay. Raven would you like to go get something to eat, then we can talk?" he asked.  
"Sure. Why do you invite Amy too." I suggested.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yeah it would be good for both of us." I said. Plus I never said I didn't like her. I thought.  
"Okay." he said. He got up and put on the shirt. Then he got to the door and called Amy.  
"Hey. Amy, Raven and I were wondering if you cared to join us to get some food." he asked then gave a thumbs up. We walked to her room and picked her up. Then we got into Matt's car.  
"Hey Raven by chance did you have any trouble with the car?" he asked.  
"Yeah a little why?" I asked.  
"You forgot to put gas in it." he said.  
"Oops." I laughed.  
"Do you have your permit or licenses?" he asked.  
"Permit I'll get my licenses in to 2 months." I said.  
"Do you want to drive?" he asked.  
"Sure." I got into the drivers seat. "So where exactly are we going?"  
"How about where you want to go." he said. "I have an idea how about you bring a friend too so you won't be bored okay."  
"Yeah." I said. "I'll call my partner in crime, Katie."  
"Here you can use my cell." Amy said.  
"Thanks." I said taking her cell. "Hi is Katie there?"  
"Just a second Raven I'll get her." her mom said.  
"Hello Katie here." she said. "What can I do for ya?"  
"Hey Katie want to come and get some food with my dad, Amy, and me?" I asked.  
"Your dad? You mean Matt right?" She said.  
"Yeah. My dad, Matt." I said. "Are you coming?"  
"Sure." she said.  
"I'll be there in 5 minutes." I said. "Bye."  
"Bye." she said. I hung up and gave Amy her cell.  
"I'm guessing she can go." Matt said.  
"Yeah I am guessing so too." We both laughed a little. 5 minutes later we arrived at Katie's house. I got out and knocked on her door. She answered the door.  
"Ready?" I asked.   
"Yeah. Let's go." she said. We walked back to the car and Matt had moved to the back seat. We got into the car.  
"So where are we going Miss Raven?" Amy asked as she smiled.  
"I was thinking Denny's if it's okay with everyone." I said.  
"Yeah that sounds fine." Matt said. "What exactly did you two criminals do last night?" Katie gave me a worried look.  
"We went to a small party with our boyfriends. And no nothing happened." I simply said. "I suppose you want to meet him huh?"  
"No. Not unless your mom hasn't met him." he said.  
"Yeah. My mom has met him." I said. "You are really trusting why?"  
"Your mother has always seemed to know what she's doing." he said. We pulled into Denny's.  
"Yeah after we talk I want to call my mom." I said.  
"Sure. What does everyone want to eat?" He asked.  
"I want a pancake and two slices of bacon." I said.  
"I want a number 6." Amy said.  
"How about you Katie?" Matt and I said at the same time. We both laughed.  
"I'll have the same as Raven." She said.  
"I think I'll have a number 7." Matt said. Everyone except the waitress dropped their mouths. "Why is everyone so surpised?" We all laughed. I couldn't believe my dad I mean Matt could be this fun. We got back to the hotel. Katie was impressed by my dad. I took Katie to get some candy dowmstairs.  
"So he caught you. What did he do?" Katie asked immediately.  
"Nothing actually." I said. She just stared at me. We went upstairs. My dad, Katie, and I started to talking and before we knew it was 5:00pm.  
"I got to go." Katie said.  
"Okay I'll take you home. Raven why don't you stay here and call your mom okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah. See ya. Katie." I said. After they left I called my mom.  
"Hello." Zack answered the phone.  
"Hi. Zack is my mom home?" I asked.  
"No." he said. "She never will." I heard him mumble.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing. Bye." he said and hung up.  
  
  
Okay a lilttle lame I know Please Review 


	5. A Week Later Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Week Later  
Matt and I have been getting along fine for over a week. I have to go to back to school tomorrow. Matt has arrange for me to finish the rest of the month at Katie's house before transferring to North Carolina but I don't have to worry until tomorrow. I have tried and tried to calling my mom but nothing of her ever being there.  
"Hey Dad." I said I started to call him that now. We're in a Illinois hotel. He has to wrestle tonight.  
"Yeah." he said.  
"What do you think my m..." I didn't get to finish. "Oh my god!" I screamed.(Sorry if I offended someone with that.) Matt came in the room.  
On the tv was a picture of my mom's dead body. They had found it in the Slate River. They had no idea what did this to her or who. I couldn't help it. I had to cry. Matt didn't say anything he just came over and comforted me. Once I settled down I stood up and called Katie.  
"Hello." she answered.  
"Katie..." I started to crying again.  
"What is it Raven?" she asked.  
"Katie, my mom...Slate...Rriver." I cried I could barely talk.  
"Raven calm down and slow down." she coached.  
"Katie. My...mom...was...found...dead in the..." I couldn't finish.  
"Raven I'm so sorry." she said. I could tell she wasn't expecting that either. I could only cry.  
"Katie I got to go call Zack and Allen." I said.  
"Raven. I know this isn't the best time but Allen wants to break up with you and is cheating." she told me. Great just as my day couldn't get worst. I thought.  
"Raven are you still there?" Katie asked.  
"Yeah I have to call Zack." I said. "Bye."  
"Are you sure your going to be okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Bye." I said and hung up. Matt had left. I called Zack.  
"Hello." he said.  
"Hi." I choked out.  
"Your mother not here." he said.  
"I know she's dead!" I cried out. I held in sobs.  
"Oh really. I didn't know. I am sorry for being so rude." he apologized. "Maybe we should get together and talk about the god old days."  
"Yeah." I said. "I have to go. Bye." I hung up the phone.  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked.  
"What do you think, my mom is dead!" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout but it just came out that way. Matt just stood there a little shocked.  
"I know. Trust me I know." he said. He walked over and hugged me. "Everything will workout. You'll see."  
"What if it doesn't workout." I whimpered. I sat on the couch.  
"It will, it always does." he said. "Hey why don't you come to work with me? I really don't want to leave you alone."  
"Sure. As long as I can just be alone there." I said.  
"Raven being alone won't help trust me. I've been through this." he said. "You should get ready. After wrestling I'll drive you to the airport okay?"  
"Yeah. Why not." I said. I packed my stuff. We were ready to go in a few minutes. We got into the car. We headed towards the arena. Like the first time we got there all the Mattitude fans went insane. We walked in and Amy came up to us. This time she was going as a special guest on Smackdown.  
"Raven, Matt. I heard about Lindsey." she said. "I'm sorry." She hugged me. "Are you going to be okay?"  
"Yeah. There's nothing I can do really." I said.  
"Yeah. Well I have to get ready for my special appearance." she said. "After that I'll come and hang with you okay?"  
"Thanks." I said. Amy left and Matt looked at me in a different way than usual.   
"Hey why don't you come with me when I wrestle. You don't have to do anything just come with." he said.  
"That sounds like fun but I don't think I'm up to it." I said  
"Please it will relieve your stress." he said.  
"Fine." I said. " But don't you have to ask Stephanie?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine with it." he said. With that he went to ask Stephanie.  
"Hi. Are you Raven?" Torrie asked.  
"Yeah I am." I said.  
"I've heard alot about you." She said. "I'm sorry about your mother. I knew her well."  
"How did you know her?" I asked.  
"Oh it is a long story. Shoot I have to go. Bye." She said and she left. How did she know my mom? Matt came back.  
"She says it's okay." he said.  
"How does Torrie know my mom?" I asked.  
"They met after we broke up." he said. "We have to go in a few minutes." he left to go get ready. Me on the other hand was still confused about Torrie knowing my mom.  
"It's time to go." Matt said. "You're going to wear that!"  
"Very funny." I said. We left to the curtains. he was versing the Undertaker with me and Brock accompanying him.  
"Weighing in at 225 and being accompanying by Brock Lensar and Raven Hornet-Cole. Matt Hardy." They announced. Amy was sitting at the announcement table. Matt pulled me to him.  
"Why don't you go and sit by Amy." he said.  
"Fine." I said. I ran down the ramp to the announcement table. I sat next to Amy.  
"Hi." Amy said. "Take a seat and tell us who you think is going to win."  
"I think Matt will win." I stated.  
"Aren't you being bias?" Michael Cole asked.  
"No of course not." Tazz said.  
"Thanks but I can defend myself. No simply because it's really a two on one." I said.  
"It looks like Brock is being sent out by the ref." Michael Cole said.  
"Now the ref is doing his job." Tazz said.  
"Something's up." I said.   
"I have to agree with Raven." Amy said.  
"Wow. Lita agrees." Tazz said. Brock started to wreck Taker's bike piece by piece.   
"Man. He is going to regret that." I said.  
"Maybe not. Whoa. That chair had to of hurt." Amy said.  
"Yeah I have to agree." I said. My mom would have been proud.  
"Matt Hardy has won due to count out. Undertaker must be mad now." Michael Cole said.  
"So how does it feel to announce with us?" Tazz asked.  
":Like announcing with anyone else." I said.  
"You are definitely Matt's child." he said.  
"Whatever." I said. I got up and walked backstage. Where Matt was waiting to take me to the airport. He was right it did take my mind off everything. 


	6. The Airport Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Airport  
Matt came up and touched my shoulder to get my attention.  
"What! Oh sorry." I said.  
"What were you thinking about?" he asked. He had a smirk on his face.  
"Just today." I stated.  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
"Yea. Let's go!" I said. I just wanted to leave. Torrie came up to us.  
"Hi. Raven, hi Matt." she said.  
"Hi." we both said.  
"What are you guys doing?" she asked.  
"I was just taking Raven to the airport." Matt said.  
"Oh. She's not staying with us." She said.  
"No. I have school to finish." I said even though I probably won't stay at school all day.  
"I never liked school." she said.  
"Yeah me neither." I agreed.  
"Hey Torrie she has enough school attendance problems. Don't encourage it." Matt scolded.  
"Okay sorry." she said. "Hey could you take Amy to the airport?"  
"Yeah. I'm going there anyways." he said. Amy walked up to us.  
"Torrie are we going I have to catch the plane to Virginia." Amy said.  
"Actually Matt's going to take you." she said.  
"Oh okay." Amy said. "Is it okay with Matt?"  
"Yeah he's taking me to the airport too." I said.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"Virginia too." I said. "I have unfinished business there." Thinking about my mom's funeral.  
"Hey it is going to be okay." Amy touched my shoulder.  
"I know." I said. "We should get going."  
"Yeah. Bye Torrie." Matt said.   
"Bye." Amy said. I just waved. We walked to Matt's car and got in.  
"Hey dad." I said.  
"Yeah." he responded.  
"Do you think that I could go to Raw?" I asked.  
"Maybe. Why don't you ask Jeff.' he said. He handed his cell to me. "Memory 2." I dialed it.  
"Hello." Jeff answered.  
"Hi. Jeff." I said.  
"How is my niece?" he asked.  
"I am fine." I lied.  
"So what can I do for ya?" Jeff asked.  
"I was wondering if you would let me come to Raw with you?" I asked. There was a pause and some whispering in the background.  
"Yeah. It's okay. Meet me at the arena at 11:30 okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah." I said. I hung up and handed Matt his phone back. "Thanks."  
"No problem." he said. We reached the airport. Amy and I got out of the car. "bye."  
"Bye." We both said. We walked in the airport. A few people walked over and asked for autographs. I went up to the front desk.  
"Welcome to Norwest Airlines. What can I do for you?" The lady at the front desk asked.  
"I need a ticket to Virginia." I said.  
"Name?"   
"Raven Hornet-Cole."  
"It's already been taken care of. Please have a seat until your flight leaves."  
"Thank you." I walked back to where Amy was.  
"Matt took care of your ticket?" she asked.  
"Yep." I looked around the room. There was a little girl with her mom and dad. There was a dull ache, but I knew I have to move on. I know it's going to be hard, but I will do it.  
"flight to Virginia is on loading." they announced. Amy and I got up and headed to the gate. We got on the plane. The second I laid my head on the headrest I fell asleep. Amy woke me up when we landed.  
"Raven. We're here." she said.  
"Oh." I yawned. "Thanks."  
"No problem." she said. We walked off the plane. "Do you need a ride to Katie's?"  
"No. Katie and her mom are picking me up. Thanks anyway." I said.  
"Alright. Bye." she said. She hugged me and left.  
"Raven." I heard someone say. I turned around. I saw Zack. He waved to me. "Hi." he said.  
"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I'm here to pick you up." he said. "Katie's mom had to work at the last minute." He put his arm around my waist to direct me to his car. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
"I can drive myself. It's okay." I said.  
"You know you can always come with me." he said.  
"No that's alright." I said. He tried to pull me towards his car. Thankfully Katie and her mom pulled up. "I got to go. Bye." I got into the car and we left.  
"What was that about?" Katie asked.  
"Nothing." I said. "He was just wondering how I was doing." We drove on in silence. We reached Katie's house. Katie and I went upstairs and slept it was 8:00. Today school was delayed until 10 because of some sort of inspection. We woke up at 9:45 and we changed and left to school. Katie walked in the school and Josh came up and kissed her.  
"Hi babe." he said.  
"Hi." she replied and they kissed.  
"Okay lovers. Get a room." I said walking by them. Then low and behold Allen walks up to me and everyone looks.  
"Raven we need to talk." he stated.  
"Oh maybe later." I said and everyone laughed.  
"No. Now!" he demanded.  
"But I'll be late for class." Everyone knew that was an insult.  
"Pleases baby." he said. I laughed.  
"What?" I said.  
"Would you come to my party tonight?" he asked.  
"Sure why not." I said and headed to class. Today wasas slow as usual. Finally the day ended and the homework was dreadful. At about 8pm my homework was finished.  
"Ready for the party?" I asked. She had been getting ready for a hour.  
"Yeah." she said. "Is that what you're going to wear?"  
"No." I got up and grabbed a tight blue halter top and a pair of flare jeans that tie up the sides. "This is what I'm wearing." I went in the bathroom and changed. 


	7. The Party Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Party  
We got pick up to go to the party.  
"Whoa. Look out!" Brad, my ex-boyfriend, said. "I'm really missing out now."  
"Yeah can we go?" I asked.  
"Yea." he laughed. We got to Allen's house. The instant we walked in, Allen came up to me and grabbed my hand and lead me to a different room.  
"We need to talk." he said.  
"Yea. Speak." I said.  
"I want to break up." he said.  
"Fine." that pissed him off and he smacked me. I instantly fell to the ground. He had used all his strength which was alot considering he was a bodybuilder.  
"You can stay if you want." he had a smirk on his face. I collected myself and got up.  
"No thanks." I said and left. I walked down the street. Soon I didn't relize where I was heading. I looked up and ran right into a guy.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"No my fault." he said. "Can I do something to make up for this?"  
"Yeah. Introduce yourself." I said thinking I should know who I ran into.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Aaron and you are?" he asked  
"I'm Raven." I said. "So do you live in Virginia?"  
"No. I'm here until Tuesday night."   
"Really."  
"Yeah. Do you live here?"  
"Only for a month."  
"wow."  
"What?"  
"What happened to you?"  
"Just a little fight."  
"That looks pretty bad. Here let's go back to my place and let me take a look at it."  
"I can't I have to go home."  
"Let me look at it and then I'll take you home." with that he took my hand and directed me to a hotel. "Then you can tell me how exactly you got it." we went in his room.  
"I'd rather not being that I just met you."  
"Then let me take you out to eat so we can get to know each other." he took a washcloth and put it on my face.  
"When tomorrow?"  
"yeah."  
"Okay."  
"At 8 sound good?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. I think I should take you home. It's getting late."  
"Can I use your phone first?"  
"Yeah go ahead." I picked the phone and called Katie.  
"hello." Katie answered.  
"Katie I'm going home. So be there when I get there." I said.  
"Hey, you're interrupting something." She said.  
"Sorry, but I'm going home. So be there in a hour." I said.  
"Thanks for the half hour. Bye." she hung up. So did i.  
"So it takes a hour to get to your house?" Aaron asked.  
"No, but she was doing something I didn't want to interrupt." I said.  
"Okay let's get to know each other now." he said.  
"Okay. What do you want to know?" I asked.  
"Why are you only here for a month?" I told him about my life but leaving out my real father's name. I just called him my real father instead of Matt Hardy. By the time I was done it was a half hour.  
"We should get going." I said.  
"Yeah so tomorrow at 8 we finish this." he said. We got up and I let him go ahead of me so I could follow him to his car. We got to his car and we both got in. I gave him direction. When we got there Katie was waiting.  
"Could I borrow this?" I said pointing to his hooded sweater.  
"Yeah." he said. "See you tomorrow.' I put on the sweater and got out.  
"Bye." I said and waved to him as he left. I walked over to Katie and we went in the house. Then we went upstairs. She changed and then I did. I looked at my face in the mirror. It was swelled up. I went back in the room.  
"What happened to you?" Katie asked.  
"Allen broke up with me then hit me. Nothing big." I said.  
"He hit you." she said in disbelief.  
"Yea. I left and bumped into Aaron and his taking me out to eat." I said.  
"What!? You just met him!" Katie said.  
"I know but he's only here until Tuesday and I trust him." I said.  
"Raven, please listen to reason." she said.  
"Katie trust me. I know what I'm doing." I defended myself.  
"Really. Fine you won't listen to me anyways." she said.  
"Good night Katie." I said and went to bed. The alarm went off at 7:30. I turned my head and the pain is what really woke me up.  
"Good morning. Get ready for school." Katie said. "It looks worse today. Raven you should do something about it."  
"I'll do something about it." I mumbled.  
"What?" Katie asked.  
"Nothing." I got up and changed. She was right it was worst. He's going to pay. I thought. I put the sweater on. I didn't relize it before but it smelt good. We got to school. Tiffaney came up to me.  
"You lost a good man." she said.  
"Really. You be the judge." I said showing her my face, then I walked away.  
"You know Tiffaney dumped me because of you." Allen said at lunch.  
"Good." I said and left. He stayed there fuming. Josh came up to me. He looked mad.  
"You know that was mean. What you did to Tiffaney." he said.  
"You know, Josh. Allen shouldn't have done what he did." I said calmly.  
"Plus you look fine." he said.  
"Really." I put down the hood. He gasped.  
"He didn't do that." he defended Allen.  
"yeah that's why I left the party." I told him and walked away. I headed to class. The rest of the day went by so slow. By 3:00 school day had ended. Katie and I went to her house. I made sure I was covering my face. Once we got there we went upstairs and did homework. That lasted until 4:00 after that we fell asleep. I woke up at 6 and went downstairs.  
"Raven two people called for you while you were sleeping." Nancy, Katie's mom, said.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"A guy named Aaron and Jeff." she said. "Their numbers are on the fridge." I jumped up and ran into the kitchen and looked at the numbers. How did Aaron get my number? Who cares. 


	8. Who's Aaron Chapter 8

Who's Aaron?  
I looked at the fridge and just like Nancy had said the numbers were there. I was having trouble deciding who to call first. I decided to go with my gut and call Jeff.  
"Hello." he answered.  
"Hi. Jeff you called." I said.  
"Yea. I did. Have you heard from your dad?" he asked.  
"No, why?" I asked.  
"He was suppose to call me and I was thinking he might have called you?"  
"No." I was starting to worry.  
"Oh he probably just forgot. He'll probably call tomorrow. Don't worry about it okay?"  
"Okay." Right then I decided to call him.  
"Okay. Well I got to go. Bye." He hung up. I did to. I called Matt's cell but no one answered. I'll try later I thought. I turned around to see Katie. She had a smirk on her face.  
"Ooh. Aaron called." she teased.  
"So he called." I said.  
"Are you going to call him back?" she asked with an evil grin.  
"Yeah. Why?" I looked at her trying to decide what she was up too.  
"No reason." she laughed.  
"What?" Now I was getting frustrated.  
"I think you have a boyfriend." she teased.  
"He's just a friend." she grabbed the phone out of my hand. Then she ran to her room. I was right on her heels. I lunged for the phone, but she moved in the nick of time.  
"Tell me the truth! Is he hot? Do you want him for a boyfriend?" she put the phone under her back.  
"Fine. He's cute and no. He's just a friend. Plus I just met him. Give me the phone." I grabbed the phone from her.  
"You owe me." she got up and went to the bathroom to fix her hair. I went back to the kitchen and called him.  
"Hello." he answered.  
"Hi. Is Aaron there?"  
"Your speaking to him."  
"This is Raven you called."  
"Yea. Just making sure you were still coming tonight."  
"You bet."  
"Alright see you in a hour." he said. "Bye."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and walked in the living room. Katie was there smiling ear to ear.  
"Just friends."  
"Yea. Just friends." she threw a pillow at me and it was dead on. I threw it back at her and headed up the stairs to get ready. She help me get ready. We pick out a red tank top and baggy black pants. Then we did my hair. Which was about shoulder length and dark brown. We decided to put up in a butterfly clip leaving some chin length bangs to hang down. By that time it was 7:30 and it was time to put on make-up. I grabbed a light jacket since it was nice out. At 8:00 Nancy was at work and Aaron had just pulled up.  
"Be home before my mom is home."  
"Fine. See you later." I left and went to Aaron's car. I got in and gave his sweater back to him. "Thank you for letting me use it." He smiled.  
"You look nice." he said.  
"Thank you."  
"Are you ready to find out about me?"  
"Yea."  
"Let's start now. My name is Aaron Stevens. I'm trying to become a wrestling superstar." He paused.(he versed Raven on heat and he broke his fingers. 11-24 was the heat) "My family consist of My mom, dad, and a younger brother." He acted done.  
"Something had to of happened to you."  
"Yeah my best friend and I were goofing around. He fell and paralyzed himself." He said determined not to cry.   
"Are you alright."   
"Yea. I still see him and talk to him and he wishes me all the luck."  
"Okay yesterday I didn't tell you everything. My real father is Matt Hardy."  
"Now I see the resemblence." he said. We pulled up to the restraunt. We order and ate in silence. We didn't start to talk until we were in the car again.  
"So do you have a girlfriend?" I had to ask.  
"Yes I do and I would do anything for her." He said. "Now how did you get that nasty bruise?"  
" I got into a fight wth someone." I said. We were almost at Katie's house and he turned on the music and started singing with it. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"what?"  
"Nothing you just don't sound right singing with AAF. That's all."  
"Well I am not your uncle." He joked.  
"Oh really neither am I." I said. We pulled up to Katie's house. " Thanks for the lovely evening." I shut the door and headed insided to call my dad again.  
  
Review please:) 


	9. Daddy! Chapter 9

Daddy! Chapter 9  
After I got inside I found Katie watching tv. She looked up at my being back at 10:00 a little surprising. I flashed a quick smile at her. Then I walked in the kitchen to call my dad. All I got was his voicemail.  
"Hey dad. When you get this call me back." I hung up the phone.  
"So how was the date?" Katie asked.  
"It was fine and it was only a friend date."  
"Sure."  
"I'm not going to fight with you over it. Did anyone call for me?"  
"Just Zack. He said the funeral was going to be on Tuesday."  
"Oh okay was that it?"  
"Yep." Well. I have a full week. I thought, but I can't but wonder where my dad is.   
Katie got up and headed to bed. I decided that I should too. That night I tossed and turned not able to sleep very well. Every time I woke up it felt like something was gnawing at the inside of me. Almost as if something bad was going to happen. I woke up with a start. It was a half hour before the alarm was to go off. I got up and rubbed my eyes. Katie groaned and rolled over putting the pillow over her head at the same time. I stood up and stretched. Then I headed in the bathroom to get ready for school. I took a quick shower and changed picking blue baggy cargo pants with a blue halter top saying everything's so blurry under that I put a short fishnet under it. Of course I cut the fishnet short so it would work under the halter top. I looked in the mirror to do my hair and I noticed that the swelling was gone and there was only a bruise left. I put my hair in a zigzag part and from that into two buns with chopsticks.  
"Lookin' good." she yawned.  
"Eew. Brush your teeth!" I teased. She gave me a funny face. I did my make up and then picked it up and put it away. Then left so Katie could get ready for school. I did my morning stretches. Katie walked out. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a white tank top. Her hair was in particle cornrows that were pink and only went to before her ears. The rest of it was piled and pinned up in the back. We grabbed our bags and left for school. When we got there I headed to my locker and Allen slammed it shut barely missing my fingers.  
"What do you want?" I asked. He laughed and walked away with his buddies. I walked up behind him and punched him in the back of the head. "How's your new 'lady?'" I asked when he turned around.  
"You want more?" he asked.  
"You wouldn't hurt me." I smirked "You're a ladies man remember?" I walked away. The rest of the day was a blur. We got back to Katie's at 3:00. I tried to call my dad and again no answer. I sat by the phone, just in case he was to call. At 5:00 Jeff picked me up and he talked Katie into coming. As soon as we got there Amy greeted us.  
"Have either of you heard from Matt?"  
"No." We both answered.  
"Amy. I'm sure his fine." Jeff tried to assure her.  
"Hey. Amy meet Katie. Katie, Amy." They shook hands. I headed out to sit with King and JR. Jeff won his match against Booker T. The main event was up and a security guard came up to me.  
"Are you Raven?"  
"Yes."  
"Come with me." I got up and followed him to the parking lot where Jeff, Amy, Katie, and other superstars were standing. I got up next to Jeff, Amy, and Katie were standing and I saw Matt knocked out on a stretcher. He was grasping for air and there was blood over his face. Amy got in the ambulance with him. I stayed back with Jeff and Katie.  
"What happened to him?" I asked Jeff.  
"I don't know. Let's get to the hospital." With that we left for the hospital. I just knew this was my fault. Somehow I would fix this, when I find out who's doing this. We arrived at the hospital. Amy had taken care of everything and was waiting in the waiting room. She came up and hugged Jeff and then me. Katie just sat down dumbfounded by this.  
"How's he doing? "Jeff asked.  
"The doctor is in with him." She looked scared. "Jeff, who would of done this to him?" I couldn't stand it. The doctor came out. He looked at us.  
"Is he okay?" I asked.  
"He'll be okay. He has a deep cut on his forehead. By looks of it he was hit several times in the back of the head along with his back. He's lucky he's not seriously injured. Of course we want to keep him here a couple of days. He's sleeping now, so you can go in if you want." With that all four of us headed in to see him. I saw him laying there even though he seemed quite helpless at the same time quite strong still. I looked over to where Amy was. She was silently crying. Jeff was trying to comfort her. I couldn't take it. I had to leave so no one else would get hurt. I turned and ran. I ran from the pain. I ran from the guilt. I ran from the fear. As I ran down the street I heard someone calling my name. I kept running. I figured it was Jeff. The person grabbed my arm. I tried to keep running but they had me by my arm. I was forced to see who it was. For a minute I thought I was imaging it. It was Zack. Despite what happened between my mom and him, he was always there for me.  
"What's wrong, Raven?"  
"Someone killed my mom and attacked my dad." I said in one breathe. "And it's all my fault!!" I started to cry. He put his arms around me. He lead me to his car and I got in, without thinking. He drove us to a hotel. We pulled to a halt.  
"Why are we here?" I asked.  
"The house is having some work done."   
"But why are WE here?"  
"So we can talk, catch up, and ect." We went inside. We talked for about half hour. I started to get uncomfortable. I got up to leave.  
"Raven before you go. I want to let you know that now that your mother's gone. We can be together."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Come live with me? Marry me?"  
"No!" I screamed. He stepped in front of me. I ran to the window. It was locked. I quickly unlocked the window but couldn't get it up fast enough before everything went black...  
At the hospital  
Jeff returned without Raven. Amy looked at him.  
"I'll go find her." Katie said and left. About five minutes after she left Matt was waking up. He looked around weakly.  
"Hi Jeff. Hi Amy. Where's Raven?"  
"Matt. After she saw you like this she ran off." Amy practically whispered.  
"I got to go find her."  
"You can't. Jeff already tried and you're too weak."  
"Okay. Someone needs to find her. I know who did this and she's in trouble."  
"Jeff go help Katie find her." Amy commanded. He left with that. "Matt. I have something to tell you." she went over and kissed him.  
"What's that?" he asked a little amused.  
"Well, it has a heart beat and it's a boy."  
"Are you pregnant?" They had been hoping for this since she's been out on injury already. Besides that fact Matt was planning on asking her to marry him in a few months or so...  
"Yes. I was planning on telling you and Raven." she said. They kissed. Amy sat next to his bed.  
During this....  
Jeff ran to catch up with Katie.  
"Come bock to my car with me." she followed him. "Okay. Matt woke up and said she's in danger so let's find her."  
"Did he say who did it?"  
"No he didn't"  
"Where should we start?" He shrugged.  
"Let's try Zack's house." When they got there. The place was empty. They continue to drive down the road to find Zack leaving a hotel. 


	10. Raven! Chapter 10

Raven! Chapter 10  
They sat in the car and watched Zack get in his car and leave. Jeff wrote down the lincense plate number on his car. They got out of the car and headed toward the hotel. Katie went up to the front counter.  
"May I help you?" She asked.  
"Yeah. My boyfriend just left and I need to get something out of the room." Katie quickly came up with.  
"Oh. What was his name?" She asked glancing at Jeff.  
"He's my brother." Katie covered. "My boyfriend is Zack Hornet."  
"Oh." she grabbed the key and gave it to Katie. Katie looked at the tag which had the room number on it. They went upstairs and found the room. Katie unlocked it. They opened the door. At first they saw nothing. Katie wlked in and turned on the light. They grasped at what they saw. There was a broken light on the floor, the couch was thrown upside down, and by the window was Raven. Katie ran over to her and lifted her head. She was bleeding a little from the mouth.  
"Jeff! We got to get her out of here. She's bleeding!" Jeff hurried to Katie's side. He took one look at Raven and picked her up. They rushed her outside to Jeff's car. "Jeff do you think she'll be alright?"  
"I don't know. Let's get her to the hostipal." With Jeff speeding they made it to the hostipal in 5 minutes. Jeff grabbed Raven and with Katie on their heels burst in the hostipal. A nurse with a stretcher came up to them and Jeff layed Raven on it. They took her to the emergency room.  
"Katie. I need you to go tell Matt what's going on with Raven." Katie ran to Matt's room. She saw Amy holding Matt's hand. Katie had to catch her breath.   
"What's wrong?" Amy and Matt asked at ance.  
"It's Raven. She is here now, but severly hurt." she spit out.  
"What happened?" Matt asked. Katie was still trying to catch her breath.  
"We're not exactly sure. We found her laying in a hotel. She's seriously hurt." Jeff walked in with a doctor. The doctor handed some papers to Matt which he needed to fill out.   
"How is she?" Amy asked.  
"Well she's stable. From what I can tell she's been hit hard on the head and raped."   
"Raped!" Matt repeated. Jeff and Katie looked at each other. They of course had an idea of who did it.  
"Yes. If you want you can go see her." The doctor said.  
"Can I?" Matt asked. The doctor looked at his chart.  
"Yes as long as you don't get dizzy."  
"Thank you." Matt said. The doctor left and Matt got up. He, Amy, Jeff, and Katie went to check on Raven. They entered the room. She was sleeping. She had a black eye, the bruise on her cheek from earlier, and her lip swelled. She looked aweful. She had tubes runnign from her arms. Katie went over and sat by her bed. Raven groaned and mumbled something. The only thing anyone heard was Aaron's name.  
"Who's Aaron?" Matt and Jeff asked.  
"It's some guy she met after her and Allen broke up." Katie explained.  
"Do you know any more about him?" Amy asked. Katie had to think about it alittle more.  
"Raven said he was only going to be here until today." She remembered.   
"Only she can put the rest of it together for us." Jeff concluded.  
"I have to call my mom and tell her what's going on. Even though I'm not even sure." Katie said.  
"I'll take you home. Then after school tomorrow, you can come back to see her." Jeff said.  
"I don't know." Katie said.  
"She'll be fine. Plus you need all the school you can get." Matt said.Katie reluctanctly agreed. Jeff drove her home. When Jeff returned, he told Matt that vince is letting them take a week off. Ravenweakly opened her eyes. She looked around the room. She couldn't keep them open long and went back to sleep.  
The next morning Matt was released. He was there when I woke up. I yawned which hurt a little. I don't remember a whole alot from the night before.  
"Hey morning." He greeted.  
"Hi. What am I doing here?" I asked confused because last thing I remembered was being hit and that was it.  
"Jeff and Katie found you in a hotel unconscience." He reecapped.  
"Oh ok thanks." I wasn't sure what to say. I felt swore. Amy walked and smiled at me, which gave me a feeling they were leaving something out.  
"Is there something else I should know?" I asked. They looked at each other as if debating whether or not to tell me. Amy nodded. Matt walked over to me.  
"I was goingto want to tell you." He took a deep breath. "The doctoer said someone raped you." Matt held his breath waiting for her reaction. 


	11. Reaction Chapter 11

Reaction Chaper 11  
I lied there thinking about what he told me. I couldn't help but wonder what happened. I tried to remember.  
"Do you remember anything?" Amy asked. I kept tring to think. I did remember something but I had to talk to Katie about it first. I shook my head. Jeff walked in. His hair blonde. He wore baggy jeans with a muscule shirt, and no face paint. He was holding some balloons.   
"These are for you." He said handing them to me. I laughed and he leaned over and hugged me. "I did my charity." He joked. I smiled. Torrie, Trish, and Shane (Hurricane) walked in. They all smiled. Torrie was wearing jeans and a baby t-shirt. Trish was wear her "leather" pants with a blue t-shirt. Shane had jeans and a t-shirt on too. They hugged me. After a hour all except Torrie and Matt went to eat. There was still a question I needed her to answer.   
"Torrie how did you know my mom?" I asked.  
"I met her when I was dating Zack. I ran into her before Zack and her got together. Well I broke up with Zack and he ran off with your mom and got married and I tried to stop her but it was too late." she concluded. I sat up and my head spun alittle. So Torrie worned my mom about Zack yet she still married him. Poor mom. Oh no! Mom funeral was today.   
"What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
"Mom's funeral was supose to be today." I wanted to cry mainly for two reasons. One because I have to miss my mom's funeral and two because it was my birthday and I am in the hostipal. At 3:30 Katie arrived and she had a present. It was a teddy bear. Then she told me about funeral and the main thing that got me was that not only was Zack there so was Aaron. He was suspose to of left yesterday. Matt and Torrie left to eat. Leaving me and Katie to talk.  
"Katie."  
"Yea."  
"You know that I was ... raped."   
"Yea."  
"I think I know who did it." Her eyes grew larger in amazement.  
"Who?" At that moment there was a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
Read and Review Please 


	12. Hostipal Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Hostipal  
Katie and I looked at each other. Everyone was eating, so we didn't know who it could be.   
"Who do you think that is?" Katie asked. We both looked at the door.  
"I don't know." I said. There was another knock."Go answer the door, please." I didn't want to be demanding. Katie walked to the door and answered it. She started talking to the person. Then the talking turned into yelling and squabbling.   
"Get out of here!" she shouted. She looked back at me. "Let me ask her if she wants to talk to you." She shut the door on them.  
"Who was that?" I asked glancing at the door.  
"It was..." At that moment Zack and Aaron barged in and I could have died or I would have. They shut the door as I looked at Katie.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked barely audioable. Zack smiled at Aaron.   
"I have to explain about our date." Aaron smiled. "After I found out who your real father is. I lied and told you I have a girlfriend which isn't true.The reason is simple. Your father ranted and raved about you, how he would never allowed us together. He would say how you were his life. I figured he would only allow us to be together if he wasn't here or around." I looked at Katie.   
"Where's my dad?" I knew he probably meant what happened to him earlier, but I had to make sure.   
"He's fine and safe." Zack said, "We should be really be get going.: They turned and left. I started crying.  
"I think you should tell Matt everything you know." Katie said. I just nodded my head.  
"Katie, Aaron raped me. I never wanted to remember it so I blocked it out." Katie embraced me. "I wanted so bad to believe he was a good person."   
"I know, it's time to tell your dad." I knew it was right, but I knew that there was one thing I was going to leave out. About 10 minutes later Matt, Amy, and Jeff came back. Instantly they knew something had happened.   
"Are you okay?" Matt asked with pure concern. I looked at Katie. I took a deep breath and told him what I planned on telling him. He didn't really look that surpised. He hugged me. Then Jeff and Amy did the same.   
"Would you like to report it?" He wasn't forcing me. I shook my head "no". I justed wanted Matt to take care of him. Of course in the ring the legal way. The doctor came in to check on me. He told me that I could leave and to be careful. I got up. Matt, Jeff, Amy, and Katie escourted me to the nurses' station for discharge. I was happy to get out of there. The way out was one of the greatest feelings for me. I'm free and the worst is over. I thought I didn't relize how wrong I was. 


	13. Surprise! Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Surprise   
We left the hostipal with a sense of relief. I know that this wasn't over yet. I couldn't wait to get to Katie's and sleep. I was happy to finally be 16. The only thing was that Katie was the only person to know. We reached Katie's in total silence. I walked in and turned on the lights. To find the houde with no one in it but us. Katie walked in and coughed. Then a bunch of people walked into the room, singing happy birthday.  
"Happy birthday, sweetie."Matt said. He kissed the top of my head.  
"How'd you know that is my birthday?" I asked.  
"Well first Katie toldme. Then it was on your file." He stated. Jeff smiled and pointed to the corner of the room, which was filled with presents. I couldn't believe it. There was large, medium, and small. The largest was outside, but I didn't know that yet. We talked for awhile then it dawned on me that I have so many people that care about me.There were wrestlers there too. I looked around and to my amazement Rey was there. That was a shock considering I was so mean to him. I was really happy. Like they say wrestling make the everyone a part of a family they mean it. We went to the kitchen, there was a cake that had a picture of my mom and me on it. I thanked everyone. I blew out the candles and made a wish, I wished that my mom is happy where ever she is. After we ate, I opened the presents. I thanked everyone again. Then I saw the present outside it was a somewhat new car. I hugged him and thanked him. He laughed. I gave everyone a hug. I only had a week left until I moved to North Carolina with Matt and Amy. I thanked everyone for coming. Matt, Jeff, and Amy were last to leave. They stayed and helped clean up. That's when Matt and Amy told me that she was pregnant. I was happy for them. I hugged them both. After 20 minutes they left.  
"We have to go. I'll call you tomorrow." Matt said and kissed my forehead.  
"Take care of yourself." Amy said. She embraced me and left with Matt. I looked for fJeff and Katie. They were no where in sight. I went out to the back yard, they were talking. I went over to them. Jeff got up to leave.  
"See ya." he said hugging me. "Take care of her, Katie."  
"I will." Katie said. They hugged and he left. Katie went inside. I followed her. We finished cleaning up. I thanked Nancy and Katie for everything. They hugged me and Katie and I went upstairs. We both sat on the beds.   
"So how are you feeling?" Katie asked me. I had to admit I felt better.  
"Better thanks. What did I miss in school today?" she got a big grin on her face.  
"Okay Allen," she started, "he heard what happened and said that he missed you. Josh told me to tell you that he hopes you feel better." She took a breath. i had to laugh. We decided to go to sleep.  
We got up before the alarm clock went off the annoying "beep beep." I got up and grabbed a pair of baggy pants and a baby tee that had a v-neck. We got to school and I got alot of `how are ya feelin'"questions. They were getting annoying. Day went by fast. I start to feel sick the more people asked me about what happened and I just wanted to crawl in a hole and cry. 


	14. Surprise Part 2! Chapter 14

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys. You guys are great. Sorry that the updates are been so far apart. Anyways I'll get to the chapter.  
  
Surprise Chapter 14  
Two weeks went by really fast. I couldn't thank Katie and Nancy enough. I promised Katie that I would keep in touch. Matt came about noon. We talked on our way to McDonald's. Since our flight didn't leave for an another hour. We parked and walked in to McDonald's.   
"May I take your order?" The lady asked.  
"I would like a number one." Matt said. " And a sprite." They both looked at me.  
"I would like the same." I said. "Also with a sprite." She hurried around to get our food. We found a table by a window to eat. There was a couple of people who came over and asked for Matt's autograph. After they left, we started to talk.  
"So how are you feeling?" Matt asked. I wasn't feeling good, but I didn't want to worry him. It's a probably that time again. (a/n I had to put that in you'll find out why soon.)   
"I'm fine." I said. "How's Amy and the baby?"  
"Amy's great and so is the baby?" He said proudly. He smiled and looked at me. "God you look like my mom. You have the same hair and smile." He got this far away look to his eyes. He was in a trance.  
"So how far along is Amy?" I asked snapping his out of his trance.   
"Oh, she'll be about 4 months tomorrow." He said. "Hopefully it will be as beautiful as you." I blushed a little. We then realized that it was time to go and we headed to the airport. I got to sit next to the window. After we landed we went to his and Amy's house.  
When we pulled up Amy and Cody greeted us. At first Cody scared me. Then he checked to make sure I was suppose to be there. Then he went and greeted Matt and they were complete buddies with him. I grabbed some of my stuff and Matt carried the rest. I walked up the porch stairs and hugged Amy. She showed me to my room. It was very nice. It had floor walls, canopy bed, vanity table, and a nice dresser. The walls were white but they said that I could do whatever I wanted with them. I just put up pictures and posters. After I got settled in, they gave me the tour.   
"Okay. I'm going to drop you off first day here and then you'll be riding the bus." He said. "Until you got your linscence. And probably Amy will be here more then me."   
"Okay." I replied.  
"Oh and don't worry about Cody he won't hurt you." Amy said. She hugged me.   
"Okay. Dinner will be in a half hour." Matt said. "Okay?"  
"Yes, sir." I saluted him. Amy laughed. "Where does Jeff live?"  
"He lives on the other side of the property." Matt said.  
"What about your dad?" He looked at me and smiled.  
"He lives in the middle of the property." Amy smiled at Matt. I went upstairs. Ten mintinues later I started walking down the stairs and I peeped over the railing. I saw Amy's head on Matt's shoulder. They were holding hands and watching movie. I went back upstairs and layed on my new bed and fell asleep.   
20 minutes later...  
"Raven, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes. It was Amy. "Dinner's ready." I groaned and sat up. Amy laughed. I looked in the mirror, my hair was horrible. I got up and brushed it.  
"You hve hair like your father's." I smiled. I knew she was right. I got up and we went downstairs. We ate chicken and rice. It was good. After dinner I hugged Matt and Amy and headed upstairs and went to sleep.  
"What are you doing? Stay away from me!" I tossed and turned. I woke up crying. I was shaking, it seemed so real. I held myself. 'where's prince charming when I need him.' I thought bitterly.   
I kept getting those dreams for the next two months. Matt was on the road again and Amy and I spent more time together. There was something bugging me besides the dream. I was determined to find out after school. I went to school and it was same boring stuff as every school. Since I have my linscence I drive to and from school. I stopped by a drug store and headed home. Once I got there Amy asked how was school and what I have for homework. I just had math. I went upstairs and did my homework. Then I went into the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. I had to wait. I was thinking about where to hide the test after I got the results. Amy knocked on the door.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"Are you alright?"   
"Yeah, just cleaning up a bit." I had to think of something.  
"Okay. Matt will be home in a hour."  
"I thought that he wasn't coming home for another week?"  
"Change of plans I guess."  
"Okay. Thanks."  
" No problem." She turned and went downstairs. I started to clean up. I really didn't want to know the results. I took a deep breath. I pick up the test and looked at it. I felt a sense of relief. I finally knew that I was for sure. I put the test in my bag. I went downstairs. Matt was going to be home in about twenty minutes. I knew I had to tell someone. I didn't want to tell Amy because she would tell Matt. I told Amy I would be back and I drove to Jeff's house.  
When I got there I knocked on his door.  
"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked and let me in his house. I sat on his couch and spilled my guts to him. He pormised me he wouldn't tell Matt. 


	15. Decision Time Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Decision Time.  
He didn't even blink the whole time I was talking.  
"Well," he started, "you are going to have to make a very important decision." I knew what he was talking about.  
"I already decided that." I said. " I am keeping it." He nodded approving my decision. I decided to tell Matt when he got home tonight. I headed home and Jeff came with me. Matt was home, when Jeff and I pulled up. He smiled at us. I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head. We ate and Amy talked about how her pregnancy was going according to the doctor. `I can't tell them. It'll ruined the time they have to spend right now. I'll tell him later.' I thought.   
We spent two days with Matt, then he had to go back on the road. Amy drove him to the airport. I went to Jeff's to listen to his band play. I thought that they were really good. A hour went by and I decided to head back. Amy was probably waiting for me. When I got there Amy's car wasn't there. I was inside and I couldn't find Amy either. Another hour went by and nothing for Amy. I called Jeff.  
"Hello."  
"Jeff. Have you heard from Amy?" I asked.  
"No, why?"  
"She's not back yet." I said my voice shaking. Jeff came over as fast as he could. We waited together for something to indicate that she's alright. I fell asleep next to Jeff waiting. I awoke to him shaking me.   
"We got to go to the hostipal." He said. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.  
"Why?"   
"They think they have Amy there." He said and we went to the car and headed for the hostipal. The doctors took us to the room, where Amy lay motionless. Jeff went over to her placing her hand in his.   
"Amy, don't give up. You'll be alright." he said tears welling up in his eyes. He kissed her forehead and went to fill out the papers and call Matt. I went over to her and took her hand, which was ice cold.   
"Amy, you can't leave us. We need you." I said starting to cry. Jeff and I stayed with her throught out the night. The only thing comforting us was the beep, beep of the heart monitor. she stayed like that for two days. We learned what happened. Another car hit hers and flipped the car. The other driver was drunk and wasn't injuried. Matt got in the afternoon of the second day. He went up to her, kneeling and taking her hand.   
"Amy. I love you." He kissed her on the forehead. Then all we heard was a long beeeep. I looked at Jeff and Matt. Tear were streaming down their faces, along with mine. The doctors annouced her time of death and unplugged her. They told us how sorry they were and left. We got up and left with a heavy heart.   
There was alot of people at the funeral. Everyone had something nice to say or had a story about her. We knew that we had to move on after the funeral, just like grandpa said to my dad and uncle when their mom died.  
  
A/N Okay tell me what you thought. Did I surprise you or was it predictable? Please Reveiw. 


	16. To move on or Not to? Chapter 16

Chapter 16 To move on Or not to  
  
A/N sorry another short chapter. I'll to put more up in the next month or so. Please review.   
  
  
  
A week later thing were starting to be half way normal. Jeff ended up checking on me while Matt was gone. I had to call someone. I ended up calling Katie; I told her everything from my being pregnant to Amy's death. She was dumbfounded easy to say and she said she would come see me this weekend. I went to the fridge and grabbed a bagel and cream cheese. I quickly made it and sat down at the dining room table and ate it. I grabbed the newspaper to read the comics, but something caught my eye. It was a picture of my mom and Any right next to each other. I read the article:  
  
Linsey Hornet-Cole and Amy Dumas have alot in common. One they both dead unjustly deaths. Two they were both four months pregnant. Three neither deaths were an accident.   
  
The police are guessing it is the same guy. Earlier in the newspaper we said that Amy was killed my a drunk driver. Well that's have true. The guy that was framed was drunk and had crashed into something. When the car were checked the dents were nothing alike. They would have had to of been some way been able to shape together in order to determine what angle they struck each other. The car dents didn't match in a way.  
  
The article ended. What were they talking about? My mom was pregnant? Amy's death wasn't an accident? Did Jeff and Matt know? I am so confused. I'll ask Matt when he comes back home. I can't call Jeff ; he's going to be gone all day with his band. There is another link the newspaper missed and that was me. I know I am the cause of this. Maybe I should leave. It would be best to Jeff and Matt out of danger. I headed upstairs to my room. I searched under my bed for my suit case. I found it and put it on my bed. Then I went to my closet and started putting stuff in it. I heard a squeak like hidges make then I heard the door shut. I looked out the window, but saw nothing since the roof was in the way. I heard the stairs creak. I silently slide under the bed. My heart was pounding. I am sure if the person came in my room they would hear it. Who's in the house and what do they want? 


	17. who's in the house Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Who's in the house?  
  
I heard footsteps approaching the bed. I closed my eyes. I heard the person open a drawer. I peeked out from under the bed. It was Zack! He was looking through my underwear drawer. I slid from under the bed to the opposite side of the room to him. He started through my second drawer putting stuff in the suitcase. I got up and ran from the room as fast as I could. Not as fast enough for Zack was on my tail. I made it to the door and fumbled with the knob! I finally got it open and ran outside to see Aaron watching the driveway. I had one hope and that was my grandpa, if he was home. I bolted to the left this time with Aaron on my tail. 'Where'd zack go?' I was running short of breath and Aaron was only a couple of steps behind my not looking a bit tired. I couldn't give up because my grandpa's was just around the corner. I had to give it all I had left. I had to keep going. I used the last of my energyto get on the porch and knock on the door. Gilbert opened the door took one look at me and pulled me inside. At this point I had tears running down my face. 'Why me?' was all I could think of. I was led to the living room. I sat on the couch and Gilbert sat next to me.   
  
"Raven, what's wrong?" He looked concerned. I told him about Zack, Aaron in the house, and the article. He called Jeff, Matt, and the police. I was scared. I started to shake. Gilbert put an arm around me, while waiting for the police and Jeff. Matt can't make it until Friday. There was a knock on the door. Gilbert started to talk to the police. The whole time he did that i kept thinking, 'Why do they want me; what have I done?' I took a breath as one of the officers approached me. They asked me to desribe what happened and what Aaron and Zack looked like. They went and investigate the house. Jeff got the while we were waiting for the officers to come back. When the officers arrived they had one more question for me. This question kind of got me in trouble.  
  
"Young lady, why was there a suitcase on your bed?" the first officer asked. Jeff and Gilbert looked at me curiously.   
  
"I...I...was...um...," I was worried about answering the question. "I was packing." I stated the obvious.  
  
"Now why would you be packing?" The second officer asked rudely.  
  
"I decide to leave because all I do is cause problems staying here." I started to cry.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Jeff asked.   
  
"Why? Because I am the reason Matt got the crap kicked out of him. Then I end up in the hostipal making you guys miss work. After that Amy was killed. Now this proves my point." I practically shouted. Jeff just shook his head. Gilbert stared and the officers took notes.   
  
"Those aren't because of you." Jeff said sounding unsure of what he just said.  
  
"Raven, you'll stay with me until this is over with. And no more talk of leaving, you hear?" Gilbert said sternly.  
  
"Yes." I looked to the ground, feeling ashamed. Easy to say that Aaron and Zack got away. But since I knew them and could identify them. The police put out an immediate warrant for their arrests. They asked if there was anything I wanted to report . I thought for a while and decided to report the rape. They wrote everything down and said that they would have to varify it with the hostipal. I never felt so ashamed of what I've done to my family. In a matter of months. I managed to turn their world upside down and inside out. Now I must stop to think of my child that's coming in this world soon. I still have to tell Matt and get past this nightmare. I'll tell him on Friday and since Katie's coming this weekend, I can tell her everything else and go out and have fun with her like old times. But telling Matt will decide my future as far as him either disowning me or accepting it. 


	18. Friday Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Friday  
  
It's ten minutes to Matt arriving home. I got ready and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a t-shirt and baggy pants. I took a deep breath and went downstairs to wait for Matt. At about noon he walked in the door, he hugged Gilbert then Jeff then me. He asked what had happened before he came home. I explained he shook his head when I was done.   
  
"What are they going to do next?" He asked but more to himself. I knew it was time to tell him. I got butterflies in my stomach. I could tell I was shaking but not enough for anyone else to be able to tell. i went outside and Matt followed me.  
  
"Dad, I got something to tell you." I said after we were about 20 feet away from my grandpa's house.   
  
"What is it?" He looked at me and gave me an encouraging smile.   
  
"You know how Aaron raped me, right?"  
  
"Yeah." He was really wondering now.  
  
"I'm pregnant." He stopped in his tracks. He was truely shocked.Now I knew I had to find a new place to live.  
  
"How long have you known?" I took a deep breath.  
  
"About a month and a half." I looked to the ground. "So when do you want me to leave?" He shook his head again.  
  
"I'm not sending you away. We're going to deal with this like we should as a family." My eyes teared up. We went back to our house and I put everything of mine away.  
  
Week Later...  
  
Matt's back at work but he had a security system installed. Katie's visit was what I needed. She's coming again in a couple of weeks or something like that. I decided to go into the kitchen to search for food. Nothing. Yeah okay I am picky so what! I decided to grab a bowl of cerel and watch the news. Wow! A guy jumped into a burning house to save a dog. They were talking about the rescue when the phone rings. I jump up and answer it.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Raven! They caught Zack and Aaron!" Katie practically shouted.   
  
"What! You're kidding right?"  
  
"No. It's on ABC." I turned the channel to ABC and sure enough they were on tv. The lady said that Zack Hornet confessed to murdering Lindsey Cole and WWE Diva Amy Dumas or better known as Lita to the fans. He also admits to breaking in WWE Superstar Matt Hardy's house. Aaron Stevens confesses to raping Raven Hornet-Cole and to helping in the break in of Matt Hardy's home. I was speechless.   
  
"Raven! Are you okay?"  
  
"What! Yeah. It's hard to believe it's all over."  
  
"Raven. I'm coming out there today. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah." We both hung up the phone. I called Matt and he said that he saw it too. Katie was here two hours later. She kept me company but she could only stay for two days and then she left. I knew everything was going to be fine now.  
  
7 1/2 months and 2 hours later...  
  
Easily said I am in the hostipal holding in my arms a beautiful baby girl. Matt just walked in and smiled. He had been through so much. Yet he looks so proud and happy. He gently takes her in his arms and kisses her forehead.   
  
"So what are you going to name her?" he asked.  
  
"It's not the best name but in honor of my mom and Amy. I calling her Lindsey Christine Hardy." He smiles and tear rolls down his cheek. Just then Jeff and Gilbert come through the door to see the newest member of the family and Matt proudly tells them her name. And I know as a family we can get through anything. I look at my family and tears of pride, joy, and victory roll down my face. In a year I went from being a girl who doesn't think family means anything to a girl that knows family means everything. 


End file.
